Fly or Die
by Atheniandream
Summary: Prompt Fic by @julia-133-blog-blog - 'Donna as a spy saving Harvey's and Mike's asses'


Suits fic Prompt: _Donna as a spy saving Harvey's and Mike's asses from **julia-133-blog-blog**_

* * *

 _ **Fly Or Die**_

By Atheniandream

* * *

Mike Ross, was under attack.

Everywhere he looked, bullets flew from all directions, giving him a dizzying sense of his surroundings.

His comrades, _those leading the mission_ , had fallen in a flicker of moments, leaving only him, with very little intel and and no telling what lay in front of him.

He had no rounds left, and only _one_ option.

To _**fly**_ _or_ _ **die.**_

Before he could make head or tail of a worthwhile escape plan, a woman, leather clad and leggy descended on him, almost falling on top of his head, amidst the crash of bullets and explosions.

He grinned tiredly, recognising the woman at once.

" **I thought you could use a little help, Rookie** ," She shouted, firing out a few shots of her own as she lowered next to the electrical box he'd found for cover.

He smirked at the redhead, a wave of relief at her appearance. "Hey Donna, so good of you to jump in-" He shouted back.

"I told you _I was more than just a pretty face_ ," She remarked, taking hold of his collar long enough to give him the impetus to grab at her. Two hazel eyes met his light blue ones. He blinked, his view harsh like he was looking at a combination of the sun and a sunset, as two arms wrapped around him, before he heard a click, and the device in Donna's hand pulled them back up the zip wire with a whoosh.

His stomach lurched, halting the words in his throat, breathing in the adrenaline as he grasped roughly at her harness, feeling the wind rush against his skin towards their final ascent.

 _She was better than them._ _He was learning that._ Not all agents were egotists. Some held their ground as technical field agents, or TFA's, but were still integral to the mission on all levels. _And she happened to be qualified enough to best even the most accomplished Agent._

 ** _She….had saved his ass. With style. And a smile._**

He caught his breath, panting as she dropped him roughly onto the tarmac roof. He straightened, looking out onto the view below in comparison to their new location. It was a company rooftop. Nothing special, but it boasted enough of New York's skyline to entertain him for a monent, as he looked out onto a mixture of flamingo pinks and fluorescent orange.

He watched as Donna flicked her mane of coppery hair, her curls draping over her forehead as she wiped her brow on the back of her hand, before disengaging the clips around her harness and folding them into a tight pouch and zipping them away enough to clip them to her remaining belt.

"What you said...about not being just a pretty face," He breathed.

 _He liked her. She was smart. Dependable. Calculated._

"You can thank me later... _we_ need to hustle." She commented, passing off his comment. "Harvey doesn't have long."

He didn't miss the slight worry in her voice.

 _This man meant something to her._

He followed the redhead, winding through corridors with her gun held up. He would have cocked his own immediately, but he figured until she flinched there wasn't any red alert. The building was strangely unoccupied, the low lighting starting to seem perfunctory against that slight dot of danger in his mind.

He raised his own gun then, a feeling dredging in his gut, as they continued to move through empty corridors.

This wasn't meant to be a simple in and out. _Where were the guards? Why were their guards outside the building and yet seemingly none inside?_

 _What exactly was_ _ **inside**_ _this building?_

He looked to Donna, watching her motion forward towards a large steel door, that held an electronic code monitor on the right hand side of it.

He had one objective given to him.

 _ **Retrieve Harvey Specter.**_

He looked towards the door, fishing out a phone-like device from his pocket, before pulling out an electric cord and some headphones, and plugging them into the device. The phone lit up, a blue square pulsating to red in a syncopated rhythm, as he tried to concentrate, popping one headphone into his ear to hear for the code's signature.

He felt Donna stir next to him, eyes wide and her gun cocked as she stood guard, watching the corridor for any sign of a problem.

He tapped his foot, cursing under his breath as he struggled to find the right signature to open the door.

"Mike," Donna warned, agitated by the wait.

" _I know, I know_ ," He countered, wincing in frustration as he tried to listen that much harder.

Finally the algorithm lined up, as they heard the the locks on the door disengage, looking to one another as the door opened.

Donna sighed, sliding in between the door as he followed.

Mike gasped at what he saw. His commanding officer, slightly bruised and beaten, spread against a silver metal rack, his arms and legs tied, with only underwear covering him, and several catheters feeding tubes into his veins at the wrists, seeming to filter a light pink liquid.

He heard Donna stifle a gasp next to him, overridden only by her striding over to the man, her gun discarded onto the floor beside her as her hands wrapped around his cheeks. She held the man's head, shaking it slightly.

"Harvey?" She called, trying to awaken a change in his state. When he met no reply, she sighed heavily, exasperated as her hands slid to his shoulders, her facing reading an urgency to wake him.

From his own view, Mike could see another thicker tube than the rest, a saline solution, perhaps an anesthetic of some kind, to deter him from moving.

There were no signs of what the liquids could be, but the facts were that apart from the bruises and cuts he had no outer side effects. He hadn't vomited, and seemed stable. And that meant they had options.

He watched as the woman winced, sensing the similar train of thought. She took a few seconds, stepping back for several moments, before she suddenly pulled, systematically at every one of the needles running into him, before ripping at the restraint around his waist.

Mike felt the words of objection tearing at his mouth until the man slumped against her, and seemed to waken slightly. He sputtered, seemingly shocked by what was before his eyes, as she laid the older man down on his back, observing him as he appeared them to slip back into darkness on the cool concrete floor. Mike watched as she took something out of a small box in her breast pocket, a syringe, before flicking it and plunging the syringe into the man's skin hear his neck.

 _Donna must have known the deal. Must have had a backup plan in case everything fell apart._

It was a waiting game of mere seconds, watching as this man turned from static to animated, his chest jolting as he took a breath before coughing roughly, crashing onto his side and squirming back into being. The redhead's lips slid into a smile as she held him, her hands bracing his sides.

Mike watched as the man regained a fuller consciousness, his bloodshot eyes finding the woman's in a matter of seconds, his face clenching as he sucked a jagged breath of air into his lungs and began to relax, a small and somewhat private smile of his own sliding over his features. Mike frowned then, looking away for a moment. It seemed too intimate to be a part of. It suddenly occurred to him, that this display was not a usual one, and very much _not_ his business.

" _You_ _Asshole_." He heard Donna utter. Harvey chuckled, coughing in the process, as she helped him to his feet.

 _He had an idea that there was more to their story than met the eye..._

Harvey looked to him, his face hardening as he came to a stand. The man barely had any clothes, and yet had the confidence of ten men. The redhead wordlessly de-robed, pulling off her jacket to give to Harvey, silently wrapping it around his shoulders, before she fished around in her small back pack, pulling out a pair of what looked like leggings, as the older man grasped them, pulling them over his lower half.

No doubt, they were standard issue thermals. Lightweight, camo-issue combat pants.

 _Only the best, for their line of work._

Harvey looked between both he and Donna, before Donna handed him a gun.

"Do we know what they put in me?" He asked Donna, as he welcomed the pair of role up shoes that she had fished out of the bag.

"No." Donna shook her head. "I figure if we get out of here right away, and if you haven't dropped dead at any point, then, we can start to worry about the lasting effects later."

He paused, smirking at the redhead. "Thanks Donna. Nice to know we're on top of things, as usual." He replied sarcastically.

"Shit," Mike said under his breath, as his phone started to beep.

"What is it?" Harvey asked, looking to the rookie.

"I left a sensor on the door, to give us a headstart in case anyone followed from up there."

"And?"

" **They just got in**." He confirmed, his face stony.

He heard Harvey swear under his breath. For all intents and purposes, this was a shit show. He'd been captured. He assumed no one else made it back here to collect him. _It was the weekend from hell._ "Okay. Now it's the _real_ hard work." Harvey warned them both, before stalking out of the room.

"Donna. What are our options?" He called to her.

"If we can find some other way back onto the roof, then I think I we have enough ammo for anyone waiting there. And I can have a Helicopter up there in three."

"Okay," He nodded. "Mike, how many shots did you dodge outside?"

"At least 6 men on the ground floor. We're currently on the sixth, so I reckon the best way is to take the elevator?" Mike reasoned.

"Too risky." Harvey shot the option down, his face hardening in thought. "They'll be monitoring any electrical activity."

"I meant the elevator _shaft_. It's got a ladder system running up one side. _A piece of cake."_ He shrugged, looking at his watch. "It will take us...five minutes to seven minutes tops to reach the top floor."

" _Says the only man left standing_." Donna added, before taking point. "Follow me, I know where it is."

.

They eventually reached a junction of hallways, where they came to the elevator. Mike watched guard, as Donna handed Harvey a small and compact metallic device that folded out like a ruler. He pushed the device in between the polished panels of the door, and pressed a yellow button on it's side. It made a grinding sound, rotating and pushing at the doors to open to about two inches, where Harvey slid his hands in and braced himself against the door. He winced, the pressure building in his face. He must have still been suffering the after effects of whatever they had done to him in there.

Donna slid beside him, wordlessly digging her own hands in just above his, to help prise the doors apart. After a moment they pulled back, as Harvey silently thanked her, and held his back against one side. "Mike," He called, encouraging the younger man to follow Donna.

He nodded, ducking under the man's braced arms. He halted slightly, the expansive drop of the elevator shaft below them beckoning him, as he looked up to counter it, spotting Donna already making her ascent. He grabbed at the ladder, not wanting to spend too much time assessing the lengthy drop.

Harvey appeared below him, as the elevator doors crushed back to a close, leaving them cut off from any possible conflict.

He raised his head, trying to ignore the curvy redhead's form gliding up the ladder towards the twentieth floor.

Their steps coordinated as they climbed the levels, the sound of foot on metal helping him match a focus.

 _But, Fourteen manual floors later, and Mike was getting very tired._

He noticed Donna stop, and pick out the device that had opened the door on level six, as she repeated the action, cocking her gun this time as it forced open an inch or two.

She pushed at the doors, wincing in silent pain as she managed to push them open only a touch more. Mike jumped onto the ledge beside her, helping the doors the rest of the way.

She smirked at him, waiting for Harvey who wasn't far behind, despite his disadvantage.

As the doors recessed behind them,

All three arrived at twentieth floor.

 _And pure silence._

A rather odd silence.

"Which way now?" Harvey whispered under his breath.

Donna looked down at a device on her wrist, that Mike hadn't noticed earlier, held the internal structure of the building in schematic form.

"The staircase is this way," She pointed left, before allowing Harvey to take the lead, sliding around the corner.

.

Harvey pushed at the heavy door, stumbling out onto the roof.

His mouth opened, a roaring sound coming out of it, but it was too late.

Donna and Mike had already joined him, eyes wide, and surrounded by a crescent shaped enemy, about eight or so men, their guns raised at all three of them.

One man stepped forward, singling himself out as the leader, or head honcho. He had less of a combat uniform, like the others, and more of a scuba suit of sorts. He didn't hold a gun either. _That was a red flag right there._

 _Confident men didn't use guns, they used words._

"Mister Specter. You're up and about, I see." The man said, in a slightly unusual tone.

Harvey barely flinched, his best poker face. "I'm sorry? Am I supposed to know you as something _other_ than Henchman number one?" He quipped, his jaw solid.

"We didn't think you'd last this long... _with what's inside of you_." The man divulged.

Mike noticed Donna stir against his side.

"Is this where you tell me I'm pregnant?" Harvey jibed, giving the man an interested look.

" _Oh Mister Specter_ , I'm afraid I'm not in the position to divulge the seriousness of your condition, at this time."

"Bullshit." He countered, his face steely.

"Such a shame, that your cohorts aren't going to be around to see what becomes of you,"

With a lightning reaction all guns directed half to Donna and half to Mike. Harvey winced, grinding his teeth at the action as his own gun pointed at the man in charge.

"I'll give you the chance to say goodbye to _one_ , Mister Specter." The man offered. _It was the kind of offer that gave a paper book to a blind man._

Mike watched Harvey's face turn to Donna, before looking back at him.

And as if the clouds could hear their call, a violent turbine of sound blew over the rooftop, the likes of machine gun fire spreading over the enemy as the three of them ducked.

He looked up to see none other than Travis Tanner, peppering the spread with a trademark cocky grin on his face as the helicopter, no doubt piloted by their very own Louis Litt, lowered between the enemy fire and them. Mike looked over to see Donna raising her gun to the retreating man whose name they didn't know, as he leapt towards the Rooftop door and an all too convenient exit.

Harvey grabbed her arm, pulling her back to them.

"Not this time," He promised, earning an eye roll from her as she did as told.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The sun to shine out of your ass?" Travis goaded, looking to Harvey as he motioned for them to run to the Helicopter.

"Doesn't it already?" Harvey remarked, jumping first, noticeably tired as he landed into the cabin.

Mike leapt next, grabbing at Harvey's hand as the older man pulled him into the cab, followed closely by Donna, who seemed to pounce like a cheetah towards Travis's waiting hand.

"Hey there, Red," Travis welcomed, looking to Donna.

"Hey there, Asshole." She smiled a shit-eating grin, as she slid into a seat, Harvey following to sit beside her. "What time do you call this?" She accused Tanner, her eyes narrowing with a playfulness.

"Look... _I come...after **you** do_." He said, giving her a look that had her scrunching her nose in distaste at yet another limp attempt at charm.

Harvey smirked, seemingly unperturbed, where Mike thought he perhaps might not have been. " _Easy Tanner_...she bites, you know." He warned, smirking.

"Oh... _I **do** hope so_." Travis remarked, giving Red a slightly seductive glance.

" **Eat this** ," She encouraged, giving Travis the finger, before looking out the other side of the copter, pointedly.

Travis neared them, patting Harvey on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back, by the way." He smiled, like something out of a catalogue.

"And there was me thinking you've been keeping my seat a little too warm?" Harvey countered, his eyebrows bending.

"Someone's gotta _represent_ whilst you're taking another gay-cation." Travis quipped, giving him a look.

Harvey chuckled then, as Travis slinked across the space and sat beside Mike.

Mike Ross didn't really know Travis Tanner, other than gossip about his rivalry with Harvey. Travis had wanted to be top dog for as long as anyone could remember, and that often meant that he and Harvey came to blows on several occasions. _Travis seemed to have a Harvey sized chip on his shoulder._

 _Either that or he had a thing for Red._

Mike sat forward, in noticing Harvey press at his temples for a moment.

"Any idea what they gave you?" Mike asked his Boss.

"No...but I was out like a light from the moment they hooked me up to that thing." He grunted, before straightening.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked, looking at Harvey as well.

He observed her face. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He told her, his eyes inferring a little more than his words were saying.

"What did you give him, Donna? Back there?" Miked asked.

"It's a compound of anti-neurotoxin inhibitors with a fifth level DNA clean-out." She explained. "I can't be sure that it's dragged everything out of his system, though. It's not my formula and we have no idea what they gave you." She turned to Harvey then, her face serious. "You're going to need a full screening when we get back." She warned.

He nodded, patting her leg once, before his eyes settled back on Mike.

"Good day out there, Mike." He complimented. "You held up."

"I think I have Donna to thank for that. **_If she hadn't saved my ass_** …" Mike began, but was interrupted by the redhead.

"You're welcome, Michael." She said, with a look of challenge in her eyes. "Just don't expect me to 'Mommy' you twenty four seven. Today was a freebie." She warned good naturedly.

He smirked. _He really did like her. She was dependable. And sassy._

"I meant it." Harvey reinforced. " _Keep it up_ , Rookie," The older man said. "You'll be one of us, yet." He stood up then, moving forward to pat Mike's shoulder with a smile, before turning to the cockpit. "I'm gonna go check in with Louis."

Mike sighed, watching his Boss slide behind the cockpit door, as he looked out onto the slowly darkening skyline of New York City, where red was slowly replacing blue.

He took in the first relaxed breath he'd felt in hours, sitting back in his elected seat.

 ** _Today was a good day to be an Agent._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _It just occurred to me, that I wrote them in a reset position, i.e. very 1.01. I may update this with a 'Seven Years Later' version at some point._

As always, feed the kitty ! A


End file.
